1. Field of the Invention
The present invention describes the formation and use of esters containing a tocopherol (particularly Vitamin E) and a acetylsalicyclic acid structure.
2. Description of the Art
Various tocopherol derivatives are known to exist. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,125 issued to Karrer on Feb. 11, 1941 describes the preparation of stearic and oleic esters of tocopherol. Karrer discusses the introduction of allyl groups into tocopherol in U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,480 issued June 10, 1941.
The preparation of tocopherol succinates by Baxter et al. is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,046 issued Sept. 22, 1944. The preparation of crystalline dl-alpha-tocopheral-p-nitro-benzoic acid esters is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,134 issued to Aeschlimann Jan. 15, 1946. The process of esterifying tocopherols with acyl halides is set out in U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,541 issued to Baxter et al. on Nov. 1, 1949.
Water soluble tocopherol derivatives prepared by esterifying tocopherol acid esters with polyethylene glycol are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,749 to Cawley et al. on June 8, 1954. Among the tocopherol acid esters described by Cawley as suitable for condensation with the polyethylene glycol include: succinates, citraconates, methyl citraconates, itaconates maleates, glutaconates, and phthalates.
The preparation of tocopherol ascorbates is described by Spanel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,127 issued Sept. 29, 1964. U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,477 issued Mar. 4, 1975 to Schindo et al. describes the preparation of tocopherol-p-chlorophenoxyisobutyric acid esters which are stated to have an affect on arteriosclerosis and of affecting betterment of lipid metabolism. Vitamin A acid esters of tocopherol are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,202 issued Apr. 15, 1975 to Fukawa et al. Cholesterol esters of acetylsalicylate were stated to have been prepared by Montignie in the Bull. soc. chim. 49, 1852-1853 (1931).
To date, other researchers have not explored the utilization and preparation of tocopherol acetylsalicylates. Throughout the specification and claims percentages and ratios are by weight and temperatures are in degrees Celsius, unless otherwise indicated.